creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pumpkin und August - Der Beginn
Kapitel 1: Sterben Coral Sticks war ein ziemlich durchschnittliches zehnjähriges Mädchen. Sie hatte relativ gute Noten und tolle Freunde. Doch ihre Eltern waren dafür sehr streng. Natürlich liebten und beschützen Kathrine und Aiden Sticks ihre Tochter, doch sie setzen eben Grenzen. Deshalb hatte Coral noch kein Handy - sie hatte nicht mal Spielzeuge oder Puppen, lediglich einige Kuscheltiere. Damit war das Mädchen allerdings nicht zufrieden. Einige Wochen vor Ostern schlich sie sich also zu ihrer Mutter, die gerade das Abendessen kochte, und fragte zögerlich: "Mama, kriege ich an Ostern Geschenke?" Kathrine nickte, schließlich konnte sie ihrer Tochter nicht alles verbieten. Außerdem war es eine Art Tradition in der Sticks-Familie, dass man das Kind - oder die Kinder - an Ostern ausnahmslos beschenkt. "Natürlich, Schätzchen.", antwortete die Erziehungsberechtigte lächelnd, während sie in einem Topf, der auf dem Herd stand, rührte. Das kleine Mädchen verschwand fröhlich kichernd aus der Küche. Tage vergingen. Hinter Coral's Rücken planten Mr. und Ms. Sticks das Geschenk für deren Tochter. "Vielleicht schenken wir ihr ein weiteres Plüschtier?", schlug Aiden Sticks vor, "Oder wir kaufen ihr ein neues Handy." Seine Ehefrau dachte nach, ehe sie sagte: "Für ein Handy ist Coral noch zu jung und Plüschtiere hat sie genug. Ich dachte da eher an eine Puppe. Ja, eine Puppe ist perfekt. Coral würde sich freuen." Und da war es beschlossene Sache. Nichts sprach dagegen, der kleinen Coral eine Puppe zu kaufen. Vier Tage vor Ostern ging Kathrine Sticks also in einen Spielzeugladen, während ihre Tochter in der Schule und ihr Ehemann bei der Arbeit war. Einige Zeit sah sich die Frau in dem Laden um, als sie plötzlich von der Verkäuferin angesprochen wurde. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte die schwarzhaarige pummlige Verkäuferin. Kathrine drehte sich zu ihr und sprach: "Ja, gerne. Also, meine zehnjährige Tochter wünscht sich eine Puppe zu Ostern. Haben sie eine?" Die Schwarzhaarige nickte und deutete Kathrine an, ihr zu folgen. Als die beiden Frauen vor einem Regal voller Puppen in verschiedensten Formen, Größen und Farben stehen blieb deutete die Verkäuferin auf besagtes Regal und sagte: "Bedienen Sie sich. Alle Puppen stehen zum Verkauf frei." Die Mutter Corals weitete erstaunt ihre stahlgrauen Augen und lies ihren Blick aufmerksam über einige der Puppen schweifen. "Da kommen Kindheitserinnerungen auf.", murmelte die schon etwas ältere Frau und lief zögerlich auf das Regal zu. Am liebsten wollte sie das gesamte Regal kaufen und es für sich behalten, denn sie hatte Puppen als Kind geliebt. Doch sie war hier, um ihrer Tochter eine Puppe zu kaufen. Einige Momente spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, Coral mehrere Puppen zu kaufen, verwarf diese Idee aber. Eine war genug. Also musste Kathrin weise entscheiden. Bereits seit einer halben Stunde lief Ms. Sticks um das Regal rum und schaute sich die Puppen an. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, welche sie nahm. Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie die pummlige Verkäuferin um Rat fragen könnte. Eilig schaute Kathrin zu der Verkäuferin, die hinter dem Kassentresen saß und desinteressiert durch eine Zeitschrift blätterte. Gerade wollte die ältere Frau zu einem Satz ansetzen, als sie plötzlich etwas hörte. Fragend blickte sie sich um, und bemerkte, dass neben dem Regal eine Puppe lag. Als Kathrin sich der Puppe näherte, stellte sie fest, dass die Puppe vorher anscheinend auf einem hellblauem Stuhl neben dem Regal gesessen haben muss. Höflich, wie Kathrin doch war, hob sie die Holzpuppe auf und wollte sie zurück auf den metallenen Stuhl setzen, als ihr auffiel, dass die Puppe erstaunlich menschlich aussah. Das hellblaue Haar der definitiv männlichen Puppe kringelte sich in Locken und war genauso seidig wie das Haar eines Menschen. Die gläsernen goldgelben Augen glänzten, als wäre da echte Lebensenergie in ihnen. Nur die Kleidung war simpel gehalten; ein verwaschener dunkelroter Stofffetzen diente als Pullover und ein weiterer dunkelblauer Fetzen taugte als ausgeleierte Hose. Selbst die Größe der Puppe stimmte; sie war schätzungsweise fast größer als Coral. "Wollen Sie diese Puppe haben?", fragte die Verkäuferin, die aus heiterem Himmel neben Kathrine stand. Kathrine sprang erschrocken zurück und ließ die Puppe aus Versehen fallen. "Verzeihen Sie, das war keine Absicht!", versicherten beide Frauen gleichzeitig. Erstaunt schwiegen beide, ehe sie loslachten. Als sie dann wieder reden konnten, ohne dazwischen zu lachen, fragte die Schwarzhaarige erneut: "Also, wollen Sie die Puppe haben?" Kathrin hob die Holzpuppe wieder auf und sah sie sich an. Warum eigentlich nicht? Coral hatte sich schon oft beschwert, dass ihre ganzen Spielsachen zu klein waren. Also war das beschlossene Sache. "Natürlich.", antwortete Kathrine, "Wie viel kostet sie denn?" Ein paar Stunden später saß Kathrin in ihrem Audi, die beinahe lebensechte Puppe thronte auf dem Rücksitz. "Wieder Stau.", murmelte Kathrin genervt und seufzte. Voller Langeweile blickte sie durch die Frontscheibe des Autos. Wahrscheinlich würde der Stau noch lange anhalten. Doch eben das war nicht der Fall, weswegen Carol positiv erstaunt grinste. "Nochmal Glück gehabt, was?", sprach sie und schaute durch den Rückspiegel direkt in die goldenen Glasaugen der Puppe. Die Frau wusste natürlich, dass das Spielzeug ihr nicht antworten konnte, doch es erfüllte sie mit kindlicher Energie, einfach mal eine Puppe anzusprechen. Kichernd konzentrierte sich Ms. Sticks wieder auf die Straße. Doch während sie sich da so auf die Straße konzentrierte, und vor einer Ampel bremste, bemerkte sie nicht, was auf dem Rücksitz abging. Bei der Bremsung flog die Puppe nämlich nach vorne, da sie nicht angeschnallt war. Erschrocken schrie Kathrin auf. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment verlor sie die Kontrolle über das Lenkrad. Dieser Moment, dieser ganz kurze Moment war das Ende ihres Lebens. Sie fuhr geradewegs in einen entgegenkommenden Van hinein. Daraufhin sah sie nur noch Scherben. Und gleich darauf gar nichts mehr. Stunden später wurde die Straße abgesperrt. Polizisten und Ärzte wuselten überall umher und die Leiche Kathrins wurde abtransportiert. Die Ärzte brauchten sie nur anschauen und wussten; sie war tot. Doch um sicher zu gehen würden sie die Frau untersuchen und sehen, was sie machen könnten. Währenddessen saßen Aiden und Coral Sticks besorgt zuhause. Es war bereits fünf Uhr abends und Kathrine sollte eigentlich schon längst zuhause sein. Ihr Ehemann versuchte vergeblich, sie telefonisch zu erreichen. Jedes Mal, wenn sich die Mailbox mit dem altbekanntem "Guten Tag. Sie sind verbunden mit der Mailbox von Kathrine Sticks" meldete, wurde er unruhiger. Vielleicht stand seine Ehefrau ja bloß im Stau und der Akku ihres Handys war alle. Als er sie wieder anrufen wollte, hörte er plötzlich das gewohnte Klingeln des Festnetztelefons. Eilig sprang Aiden auf, huschte in den Flur und ging ran, ohne überhaupt auf die Nummer zu achten: "Ja, guten Tag. Hier spricht Aiden Sticks." Als er eine unbekannte Stimme hörte, verkniff er sich ein enttäuschtes Seufzen. Doch umso enttäuschter war er, als er hörte, was die Stimme sagte: "Guten Tag. Hier spricht Luke Rayson. Ihre Ehefrau Kathrine Sticks wurde vor einer Stunde tot auf der Straße aufgefunden. Autounfall. Wir bitten Sie für eine kurze Befragung auf das Polizeirevier zu kommen." Aiden war starr vor Schock. Seine Ehefrau konnte doch nicht einfach so tot sein. Doch er wusste, dass der Anruf kein Scherz war. Er kannte Luke Rayson, er war sogar ziemlich gut mit ihm befreundet. Luke Rayson war im gesamten Dorf als "bester Polizist des Jahres" bekannt. "Aiden? Sind Sie noch dran?", riss Luke's Stimme Aiden aus seinen verwirrten Gedanken. "Ähh... ja. Tut mir leid. Bin in zehn Minuten bei Ihnen.", sprach der Mann abwesend und legte einfach auf. Er legte das Telefon zurück auf das Regal im Flur und stützte sich an der Wand ab. Seine Ehefrau war tot. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Eine Gefühlswelle von Trauer, Verwirrung und Wut übermahnte ihn. Da begann er zu handeln. Ruckartig riss er sich aus seiner Schockstarre und eilte zurück zu seiner Tochter, ins Wohnzimmer. "Coral, mein Kürbisleinchen, ich muss ganz kurz wo hin. Geht schnell.", sprach er gehetzt. Daraufhin war er wieder in den Flur verschwunden. Erstaunt sah Coral ihrem Vater nach. Wo wollte er denn auf einmal hin? Was war passiert? "Ist alles okay?", rief Coral besorgt. Als Aiden Sticks die engelsgleiche Stimme seiner Tochter hörte, bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. Wie sollte er Coral bloß erzählen, dass ihre Mutter gestorben war? Das würde er später irgendwann machen. Er müsste es Coral schonend beibringen. Die Kleine liebte ihre Mutter und sah sie als Vorbild an, weshalb Kathrine's Tod das Schlimmste war, was Coral bloß passieren konnte. Zwar wusste das Mädchen bereits, dass Menschen sterben und dann einfach weg sind. Doch sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihre Mutter sterben könnte. Schließlich hatte sie das überhaupt nicht verdient. Aiden riss sich zusammen und versuchte, einigermaßen sorglos zu klingen, als er log: "Alles in Ordnung. Ich wurde nur spontan von einem Arbeitskollegen, der mich kurz braucht, angerufen. Kein Problem. Bin in spätestens einer Stunde wieder da." Coral zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und sah weiterhin fern. Sie glaubte ihrem Vater, sie vertraute ihm. Schließlich würde er sie nicht anlügen. Also machte sich Coral nicht weiter sorgen. "Bis später, Kürbis.", hörte die Zehnjährige ihren Vater noch zum Abschied rufen, ehe die Tür lautstark ins Schloss fiel. Coral's Mutter hatte ihre Tochter oft Kürbis oder Kürbisleinchen genannt. Das kleine Mädchen verstand nicht, wieso. Als sie ihre Mutter mal gefragt hatte, antwortete sie nur: "Nun ja, du liebst doch Halloween. Und mit Halloween werden nun mal Kürbisse in Verbindung gebracht. Deshalb nenne ich dich Kürbis. Außerdem sind Kürbisse süß, genau wie du." Daraufhin hatte Coral gelacht und sich mit ihrem Spitznamen abgefunden. Coral fragte sich, ob die, wenn sie irgendwann berühmt sein sollte, als Coral 'Kürbis' Sticks bekannt sein würde. Bei dem Namen musste sie automatisch grinsen. Klang eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Einst hatte sie sogar mitbekommen, wie zwei Jungs aus ihrer Schule über sie geredet haben. Beide waren eine Klasse höher als Coral. "Wer ist eigentlich dieses Mädchen mit zwei verschiedenen Augenfarben?", hatte der eine gefragt, als ihm auffiel, dass Coral ein stahlgraues und ein schokobraunes Auge hatte. "Was? Oh, achso. Du meinst das Pumpkin-Girl.", hatte der andere festgestellt. Coral fragte sich bis heute, wie sich ihr Spitzname auch noch in der Schule ausbreiten konnte. Sie fand es irgendwie amüsant, dass sie nicht als "Mädchen mit den zwei verschiedenen Augenfarben", sondern als "Pumpkin-Girl" bekannt war. Schließlich war Iris-Heterochromie ziemlich selten und der Spitzname Pumpkin-Girl traf eigentlich gar nicht auf Coral zu. Sie hatte nicht mal orangene Haare, sondern goldblonde. Klar, sie liebte Halloween und somit auch Kürbisse. Doch das war jetzt nicht wirklich was besonderes - schließlich mochte jeder zweite Mensch auf der Erde Halloween. Währenddessen wurde Aiden Sticks im Polizeirevier befragt. "Okay, also fassen wir zusammen... Ihre Ehefrau ist vor einigen Stunden zum Spielzeugladen aufgebrochen, um ein Geschenk - diese grässliche Puppe, die wir in Kathrine's Auto finden konnten - für Ihre Tochter Carol zu besorgen. Auf dem Rückweg hat sie einen Unfall gebaut.", sprach die Polizistin, die Aiden Sticks soeben befragte. "Zwar heißt meine Tochter Coral, aber der Rest stimmt.", antwortete der Mann verbittert. Warme Tränen glitzerten in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen, während er das sagte. Immer noch konnte er kaum glauben, dass seine Ehefrau verstorben war. Warum? Und wie? Er klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass das alles hier nur ein Alptraum war und, dass er jeden Moment aufwachen könnte. Doch er wachte nicht auf. Denn das war kein Traum. "Hatte ihre Frau davor Alkohol oder Drogen konsumiert?", hörte Mr. Sticks die Frau gegenüber ihm fragen. Er verneinte wahrheitsgemäß. "Seltsam. Wir können keine Erklärung für diesen Autounfall finden.", murmelte die Brünette daraufhin. Nach einer Weile stand sie seufzend auf. "Die Befragung ist hiermit vorbei. Wir wünschen Ihnen noch fiel Glück.", sagte die Polizistin, ein Hauch Mitleid schwang in ihrer Stimme. "Dankeschön.", murmelte Aiden und verließ den Befragungsraum. Kapitel 2: Beschenken Zwei Tage nach dem Unfall wusste Coral bereits, dass ihre Mutter nicht mehr am Leben war. Sie war sehr traurig darüber und wollte mit niemandem reden, sondern einfach nur alleine sein. Aiden Sticks tat alles, um seine Tochter aufzumuntern. Schließlich ging das Leben weiter, auch ohne Kathrine. Natürlich war Aiden deprimiert über den Tod seiner Frau, doch um Coral nicht noch trauriger zu machen musste er erst mal selbst optimistisch bleiben. Und plötzlich war Ostern. Aiden hatte das Geschenk für Coral nicht vergessen. Er durfte die Puppe, die man in Ms. Sticks' Auto fand behalten - natürlich nach einer gründlichen Durchsuchung der Holzpuppe. Als man auf dem Polizeirevier aber nichts Verdächtiges an der Puppe fand, schickte man sie Aiden zu. Und Aiden war entschlossen, diese zugegebenermaßen ziemlich hässliche Holzpuppe seiner Tochter zu schenken... auch, wenn ihn das dauerhafte Grinsen der menschenähnlichen Puppe misstrauisch machte. So stand er nach dem Mittagessen vor der Tür seiner Tochter. "Coral, dein Geschenk ist da.", rief Aiden bemüht fröhlich, als er an der Holztür des Kinderzimmers klopfte. Die Zehnjährige machte ihm neugierig auf. Als ihr Vater ihr die Puppe entgegen hielt, riss sie erstaunt die Augen auf. "Ist das eine Puppe?", fragte Coral ungläubig. Ihr Vater nickte lächelnd. Das Mädchen musste grinsen und nahm die Puppe an sich. "Für einen Moment hab ich gedacht, du schenkst mir einen Menschen.", scherzte das Mädchen und kicherte. Aiden's Lächeln wurde breiter, als er Coral's Kichern hörte. Er freute sich, dass er seine Tochter zum Lachen bringen konnte. "Danke für das Geschenk. Ich hab dich lieb.", bedankte sich die Zehnjähriger und legte die Puppe auf ihrem Bett ab. "Ich geh ein bisschen raus. War ich lange nicht mehr.", verkündete die Blondine und ging an ihrem Vater vorbei. "Gut. Aber zum Abendessen bist du wieder da, klar?", rief Mr. Sticks ihr nach. "Natürlich. Tschüssie.", versicherte die Tochter der Sticks, ehe sie aus dem Haus hüpfte und die Tür hinter sich zu zog. Kapitel 3: Gruseln Monate waren vergangen. Ungefähr drei Monate her ist der Tod von Kathrine Sticks. Und Aiden Sticks bereut langsam, dass er seiner Tochter diese verdammte Holzpuppe geschenkt hat. Der erste Monat war noch ganz normal. Oft erzählte Coral ihrem Vater von der Puppe - sie hatte das Ding August genannt - und wie sie mit ihm Abenteuer erlebte. Manchmal sagte sie sowas, wie "August hat erzählt, dass er früher mal ein Mensch war" oder "August meinte, dass er früher berühmt war. Doch er hat mir nicht erzählt, als was", doch solchen Sätzen schenkte Aiden nie Glauben. Er dachte, dass das einfach nur kindliche Fantasien waren. Doch es wurde schlimmer. Coral wachte oft mitten in der Nacht auf. Schreiend und mit Tränen in den Augen. Wenn Aiden in ihr Zimmer stürmte, sich zu ihr hockte und sie fragte, was passiert sei, sagte sie meistens nur: "August war gemein." Daraufhin schaltete Aiden das Licht an und starrte die Holzpuppe lange an. Die goldgelben Glasaugen und das beinahe schon spöttische Lächeln kamen Aiden fast dämonisch vor. "Dieses Ding verspottet mich doch.", dachte sich Coral's Vater meistens, "Es lacht still und heimlich über mich." Doch nichts geschah. Die Puppe starrte weiterhin grinsend ins Nichts. Wobei Aiden sich schwören konnte, dass das Ding ihm direkt in die Seele schaute. Das war aber noch gar nichts. Es wurde noch schlimmer. Eines Tages saß Coral entspannt neben August vor dem Fernseher, während Aiden in seinem Arbeitszimmer stand und sein Handy suchte. Er musste ganz dringend einen Arbeitskollegen anrufen, als er plötzlich ein Kreischen hörte. Wie vom Blitz getroffen ließ er alles stehen und liegen und sprintete ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sah er seine Tochter auf dem Teppich vor dem Fernseher kauern. Er bemerkte, dass vor dem Fernseher Scherben lagen. Und da realisierte er, dass jemand anscheinend die Fernbedienung mit voller Wucht in den Bildschirm des Fernsehers geworfen hatte. "Coral! Du meine Güte!", rief Mr. Sticks besorgt und empört, als er zu seiner Tochter rannte und sich vor ihr hin kniete. "Was ist passiert? Was hast du mit dem Fernseher gemacht? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Vater Corals verwirrt. "Das war nicht ich.", schluchzte die kleine Blondine, "Das war August." Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Aiden die Puppe seiner Tochter in ihrem Zimmer verstaut. Coral und er hatten die Scherben vor dem Fernseher aufgeräumt und nun saßen beide auf dem Sofa. "So. Und jetzt erzählst du mir, warum du den Fernseher zerdrescht hast.", meinte Aiden streng und sah seine Tochter mit dem "Keine Widerrede"-Blick an. Coral, die mittlerweile aufgehört hatte, zu weinen, erklärte: "Das war ich nicht, das war August! Wir haben gestritten. Dann hat er die Fernbedienung genommen und einfach geschmissen." Ihr Vater schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. "Coral, sag die Wahrheit. Ich schimpfe nicht mit dir, ich will nur wissen, warum.", versicherte er ihr ernst aber trotzdem mitfühlend. Vielleicht war Coral ja immer noch nicht über den Tod ihrer Mutter hinweg, weshalb sie wütend geworden ist. Nein, Coral war kein aggressives Mädchen. Sie war immer lieb und freundlich. Aus Wut würde sie nie einen Fernseher zerstören. Doch Coral beharrte auf ihre Lüge - zumindest dachte Aiden, dass seine Tochter log - und erzählte weiterhin, dass August den Fernseher kaputt gemacht hätte. Allerdings war das nicht möglich. Schließlich war das Ding nur eine Puppe. Eine leblose, hässliche und angsteinflößende Puppe. Tage vergingen. Die Taten Corals wurden immer brutaler. Als das Mädchen irgendwann eine tote und komplett zerstochene Katze mit nachhause brachte und erzählte, August hätte das Tier aus Versehen mit dem Messer erwischt, wurde es Aiden zu bunt. Er sperrte August in den Keller ein. Coral weinte und schrie, dass sie ihren Liebling behalten wollte, doch Aiden sah getrost darüber hinweg. Als Coral wegen dem Verlust auch noch Amok lief, schickte ihr Vater sie auf ihr Zimmer, bis sie sich beruhigen würde. Nach zwei Stunden schlich Aiden die Treppe zu Coral's Zimmer hoch, um zu sehen, ob sie wieder ruhig war. Als er zögerlich an der Tür stand und lauschte, hörte er Coral's Stimme, die ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Ihre Stimme war nicht wie immer hoch, kindlich und engelsgleich, sondern wütend und tief. "Ich werde dieses Schwein umbringen, wenn er mich weiterhin von August trennt. Mama, ich wünschte, du wärst hier. Du würdest Papa bestimmt aufhalten.", sprach das zehnjährige Mädchen voller Wut. Starr vor Schreck taumelte Aiden einige Schritte von der Tür weg. Eilig huschte er runter ins Wohnzimmer und von dort aus zum Flur. Jetzt gleich würde er den Psychologen anrufen und einen Termin für Coral mit ihm vereinbaren. Kapitel 4: Töten Seit einigen Tagen ging Coral zum Psychologen. Ihr Verhalten hatte sich seit dem erstem Tag bei Doktor Milbert positiv verändert. Sie ist wieder die gute alte Coral geworden; wieder freundlich, höflich und witzig. Und sie schien, als hätte sie August vergessen. Deshalb wagte Aiden einen Neustart und gab seiner Tochter die Puppe wieder. Coral freute sich wie noch nie. Den ganzen Tag spielte sie mit August. Aiden war froh, dass der Spuk mit August nicht wieder von vorne begann. Doch hatte er recht damit? Begann der Spuk wirklich nicht von vorne? Abends, als Coral friedlich mit August spielte, wurde er von seinem Chef spontan zur Arbeit gerufen. "Ich bin dann mal weg. Benimm dich, Kürbis.", verabschiedete sich Coral's Vater von ihr und trat aus dem Haus. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Und August erhob sich schwungvoll vom Sofa, auf dem er gerade noch gesessen hatte. "Der Trottel ist weg! Sturmfreie Bude!", rief die Holzpuppe spöttisch und verzog ihren Mund zu einem noch breiterem Grinsen. "Endlich!", jubelte auch Coral. Die beiden sprangen freudig im Raum rum und waren glücklich darüber, dass der Vater aus dem Haus war. "So, was machen wir als Erstes? Die Vasen, die dein Dad sammelt, zerschmettern? Den Wald anzünden? Oder irgendwelche streunenden Viecher abstechen?", fragte die Holzpuppe euphorisch und lief über den Teppich vor dem Sofa, zum Fenster. "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht töten wir irgendwas.", meinte Coral gleichgültig grinsend und zuckte ideenlos mit den Schultern. Die Holzpuppe nahm sich den Kamm, der immer auf der Fensterbank lag, und ging sich damit durch die verknoteten Haare. "Du kannst übrigens irre gut schauspielern. Da wundert mich nicht, dass dein Vater nicht durchschaut hat, dass du in Wahrheit gar nicht bei diesem schrulligem Psycho-Doc warst, sondern dich heimlich hinter dem Gebäude versteckt hast.", meinte August und grinste anerkennend. "Ich weiß. Hab halt kriminelle Energie. Weißt du, was ich noch getan habe? Ich habe heimlich den Psychologiker, oder wie man das nennt, angerufen und ihm gesagt, ich sei seine Ehefrau. Daraufhin hab ich die ganzen Termine alle abgesagt und ihm erzählt, dass meine Tochter - also ich - mental gesund ist.", erzählte das Mädchen euphorisch und grinste ihre Puppe abwartend an. Sie wollte seine Anerkennung. Früher war Coral's Mutter ihr Vorbild, doch jetzt ist es August. Die goldäugige Puppe nickte, legte den Kamm weg und lächelte dämonisch. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, du Schwerverbrecherin.", behauptete er und lief in die Küche. Dort öffnete er eine Schublade und holte ein Fleischermesser raus. Die Puppe betrachtete die potenzielle Mordwaffe genau und ging damit schließlich zurück zu Coral. "Hier, das wirst du brauchen.", meinte August desinteressiert und gab Coral das Messer. Sie grinste und deutete der kleineren Holzpuppe an, ihr zu folgen. "Komm mit, wir gehen den Hund der Nachbarn töten.", stellte sie euphorisch klar und lief durch den Flur. Eilig zog sie sich ihre dunkelroten Sneaker an und öffnete die Haustür. Gemeinsam mit August trat sie aus dem Haus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Da hinten liegt das Viech.", flüsterte Coral und zeigte in Richtung Garten der Nachbarn. Die Nachbarn der Sticks' - die Fredsons - waren nette Leute. Bis auf Eddy, deren Labrador. Dieser Hund war der gemeinste und blutrünstigste Hund, den Coral kannte. Der Fellklops lag unter dem Kirschbaum im Garten der Fredsons und schlief entspannt. Er sah seinen Tod nicht kommen. "Na los, geh hin und stech das Mistvieh ab.", drängte die Holzpuppe und schubste Coral leicht in Richtung Garten. Die Holzpuppe selbst lehnte lässig an dem Gartenzaun der Nachbarn. "Ich weiß aber nicht, ob Bridget und Anthony Fredson da sind. Vielleicht sehen die mich ja durch das Fenster und rufen die Cops. Dann werden wir wieder getrennt.", erklärte Coral und grübelte. August nickte beeindruckt. "Unfassbar, wie viel sie über Verbrechen weiß. Wie alt ist dieses Kind? Elf, zwölf, vielleicht sogar jünger?", fragte sich die Puppe erstaunt grinsend, "Eben ein schlaues Kind." Eine Weile später zuckte Coral abwinkend mit den Schultern. "Egal. Riskieren wir's.", meinte sie und ehe August was sagen konnte, war sie los gelaufen. Verblüfft folgte die Holzpuppe ihr. Das Mädchen kletterte vorsichtig über den Zaun und landete auf dem weichem feuchtem Gras im Garten ihrer Nachbarn. Eddy bemerkte sie und begann wütend zu bellen. "Halt die Klappe!", fuhr Coral das Tier an. Als der Labrador auf sie zu rannte und versuchte, sie anzugreifen, stach die Blondine dem Hund das Fleischermesser durch die Kehle. Ein Winseln und daraufhin ein Gurgeln ertönte. Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen - aber am meisten auf Coral's hellrosane Bluse. Wenn ihr Vater sie so sehen würde, gäbe es bestimmt mächtig Ärger. Bei dem Gedanke musste Coral kichern. Doch plötzlich schreckte sie eine laute, tiefe Stimme aus den Gedanken: "Ja, sag mal... was ist hier denn los?" Ertappt drehte sich die Zehnjährige um und sah Anthony Fredson an der Gartenpforte stehen. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah nicht gerade erfreut aus, dass dieses Kind seinen Hund umbrachte. Aus Reflex schoss Coral vor und wollte ihren Nachbar erstechen, doch er wich aus und wäre fast auf dem nassem Gras ausgerutscht. In dieser Millisekunde, in der er kein Gleichgewicht hatte, sah Coral ihre Chance. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich und schaffte es, ihrem Nachbar das Fleischermesser in die Schulter zu rammen. Anthony schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und hielt sich die Schulter, um das rausfließende Blut zu stoppen. Eilig erstach Coral ihn und ließ seine Leiche einfach da zurück. Als sie aus dem Garten der Fredsons sprintete, hielt sie auf halbem Weg inne. Ihr Vater stand in der Auffahrt und starrte seine Tochter fassungslos an. Sie hatte gerade einen Hund und einen erwachsenen Mann getötet. "Wie... warum...?", stammelte Aiden geschockt und trat einige Schritte zurück. Er wollte handeln, konnte aber nicht. Die Schockstarre, in der er sich befand, war zu stark. Dafür fing aber Coral an zu handeln. Sie wollte keine Zeugen, die sie bei der Polizei verpfeifen konnte. Und sie wollte erst recht nicht von August getrennt werden. Also tat sie, was getan werden musste. Blitzschnell sprintete sie auf ihren Vater zu und stach ihm ohne zu zögern das Fleischermesser durch die Kehle. Kapitel 5: Triumphieren Mittlerweile ist ein Jahr vergangen. Die elfjährige Coral hat letztens einen Zeitungsartikel in einer gestohlenen Zeitung gelesen. Daraufhin ist sie fast lachend von dem Baum, auf dem sie saß, gefallen. August, der neben ihr saß, konnte sie gerade noch festhalten. "Zieh dir das rein, August!", lachte Coral hysterisch und drückte der Holzpuppe die Zeitung in die Hände. "Serienkillerin Coral 'Pumpkin' Sticks tötete wieder jemanden!", las August und grinste automatisch, als er die Schlagzeile sah, "Ein weiterer Mord ist geschehen. Und wieder war ein Plüschkürbis am Tatort auffindbar, was uns sagt, dass die Mörderin Coral, auch bekannt als Pumpkin, Sticks war. Der Ermordete war Zackary Frish, ein zwanzigjähriger Medizinstudent. Er wurde heute morgen, um neun Uhr, tot vor seiner Wohnung aufgefunden. Bei Informationen über Pumpkin's Standort wenden Sie sich bitte an die örtliche Polizeiwache." Lachend und applaudierend verdrehte August die Augen, während Coral so tat, als würde sie sich verbeugen - was im Sitzen ziemlich schwer war. "Die werden uns nie finden.", kicherte August, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Coral nickte stolz grinsend und blickte auf den Boden. Von hier oben konnte sie nichts als Baumblätter sehen. Aber immerhin waren sie in der Baumkrone sicher vor Polizisten. Und das mussten die beiden sein, am besten für immer. Denn Coral wusste: solange August am Leben war, würde sie weiter morden. Und Puppen sterben nicht. Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Psychologischer Horror Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Objekte